


Incandescent

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Cyclops/Dark Phoenix.





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).




End file.
